


Christmas Without You

by ZaynedDown



Series: I Bet My Life [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Coming Out, Famous Liam, Holidays, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Non-Famous Zayn, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaynedDown/pseuds/ZaynedDown





	Christmas Without You

Can now be found at <http://archiveofourown.org/works/6650941>


End file.
